


Welcome To Five-O:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Business, Consensual, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, Friendship, General, Kissing, Making Out, Meeting, Pissed Off, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Team, Team Dynamics, Thinking, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Meeting has come, Is it gonna go bad, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Welcome To Five-O:

*Summary: The Meeting has come, Is it gonna go bad, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"This is totally fucked up, I mean I think that Lieutenant McClain should get the spot on the team", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams ranted to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were making their way to the Governor's Mansion, cause he called for a meeting to discuss adding a new team member to the taskforce, The Blond was not thrilled by the news, & he was hoping that the feisty redheaded lieutenant would be the prime candidate for the job.

 

Danny thought the woman deserves a chance, cause she is a fine officer, & dedicates herself to the job, also he has the biggest crush on her, but he wouldn't admit to anyone else but himself, Steve knew this too, & knew how to push his buttons, since the blond told him about their encounter, that they had a week before. "I really think she deserves a spot on the team, cause she proves herself in an male dominating world, She always is loyal, & could be counted on for anything", The Blond smiled at him gratefully, & said, "Thanks, Pal, It's nice to have you watching my back, & agreeing with me", & they were silent for the rest of the way to see Governor Denning.

 

Meanwhile, A.J. McClain & Governor Sam Denning were enjoying a cup of tea, as they were waiting for the co-leaders of the Five-O Taskforce to arrive, so they can start their meeting, "I think that you will fit in fine with them, Lieutenant", Denning said with a smile, The Redhead smiled, & said, "I hope so, Sir, I wanted to help them, Ever since the taskforce was formed". Denning said with a nod, "At first, I thought it was a mistake to have the taskforce, But they proved themselves over & over to me, So, I stand behind any decisions that they made so far", As they were talking, Steve & Danny arrived, Denning's Secretary buzzed her boss, "Sir, Commander McGarrett, & Detective Williams are here", & Denning said with a smile, "Send them in", & they entered the room a few seconds after that.

 

"Hello, Guys, How are you ?", The Head of Hawaii asking them, & Steve said with a smile, "I am fine, Sir, Thank you for asking", Danny replied with, "I am also fine, Sir, I was wondering what this meeting is about ?", Denning said with a smile, "To the point, I like that about you, Williams", & then he indicated for the two men to take a seat alongside A.J., & he then got down to business, & addressed the issue at hand, which for they were all grateful for.

 

"You guys are doing a fantastic job, But you need backup with missed details, I think that every time that you are on a case, You should have an ace pilot & undercover specialist being your eyes & ears, I was thinking of recommending Lieutenant A.J. McClain here, to join your team, What do you say, Commander, Detective ?", The African American Official asked, as he looked at them, The Redhead Beauty looked a little nervous & worried, judged by their reactions. "I promise to really work hard, & not be a pain in the ass, & a ballbreaker", she said with a hopeful smile. "I think that she _can be_ useful to us,  & her helicopter too, It would be great to get the islands covered on all angles." Denning, A.J., & Steve all looked at Danny, noticing that he did not say a word.

 

Danny was really taken by her beauty, "Danny ?", Steve asked, "Detective ?", Denning & A.J. both said in unison, The Former Seal nudged him, & mouthed, _"Answer them, Putz"_ , & he said to Denning, "Sorry, Steve's right, Lieutenant McClain could be **_very_** useful,  & her skills too, I think she would be a wonderful addition to our team", He said, "Welcome to Five, Lieutenant McClain, We will get our oriented on our policies & our procedures, Then you will meet Officer Kono Kalakaua, Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, We will take it from there", "Thank you, Detective, Commander, I can't wait", A.J. said, & they concluded the meeting afterwards.

 

When they were making their way to their vehicles, or A.J.'s case, A Motorcycle, Danny stopped & said with a blush, as he rubbed the back of his neck, & asked, "A.J., I was wondering, If you were interested, Would you like to go out on a date with me ?", The Redhead said with a dazzling smile, "Of course, Danny", & then she kissed him on the lips, & said, "Call me, We figure something out", He grasped on to her, & kissed her back with a little bit more passion, & said, "You bet your sweet ass, You will", & then he joined Steve at the camaro, & then after a minute, they sped off. The Busty Beauty thought to herself, **"This is gonna be fun"** , & she got on her bike, & sped off in the other direction.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
